In rotary electric machines such as industrial and vehicular motors, there is demand for reductions in size, increases in speed, and a widening of service speed ranges. Various embedded permanent magnet rotary electric machines that include a rotor in which permanent magnets are embedded in a rotor core have been proposed as rotary electric machines to meet these demands (see Patent Literature 1 and 2, for example).